Wolves of the Beyond Next Generation
by wolvesrock410
Summary: This story takes place after the books are over. The main character, Ripple was born early as a maldah, or "cursed one". She was abandoned and left to die by the obea, but was found and raised by a cougar named Stella. After a year Stella got killed by a rabid and ripple swore to herself that she would kill the bear.
1. Preview

Preview of wolves of the beyond next generation

Chapter two away

The obea picked up the pup and carried her away. Away from her siblings. Away from her parents. Away from her warm den. Away… away to a river where she was placed on a rock and as it was turning from winter to spring it would soon be under water.

Chapter three stella

The water got higher and higher until it touched the pups paws. The pup was confused by the feeling she tried to reach into her mind out what the feeling was. As the pup tried to stand she suddenly lost her footing and slipped into the water.

The pup kicked and clawed at the water trying to keep her head above the surface. The current was pushing her to fast for her to get to shore. All of a sudden she felt teeth clamp on the scruff of her neck. The pups eyes burst open as she was lifted out of the water and thrown to shore. Frightened the pup _ran along shore, found _ a rock and hid. She peeked her eyes over the rock to see a female cougar following the pups tracks.

tell me what you think of it and i will make a full story and please i am only 10 please dont be mean


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this!**

Chapter One

The Outcast

Lisa watched the entrance of her den nervously. Her only pup was cursed. She was small and weak, all because of her early age. _The Obeas coming_ she thought. Her pup whined for her warmth but she kept watching the rain. She had left her clan, the MacNab, and found a den near the Salt Lakes. After an hour of waiting Lisa settled next to her pup, closed her eyes, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Lisa lifted her head, sprang to her feet and rushed out of the den. She lifted her muzzle to the sky. The sent of wolf was strong now. It was the Obea. Lisa growled as the Obea neared her den site.

"You can't take her," Lisa snapped. She sounded more confident then she was. The Obea stepped closer then growled.

"Don't be a fool Lisa. If you don't let me take her the pack will kill you along with the pup." Lisa paused. _Of course_, she thought. _How could I be so foolish? _Lisa dropped her head as the Obea entered her den and came out with her only pup. Lisa looked away as the Obea darted for the river. Lisa started to weep. It was her first pup and she would be taken to the river where she had no chance of survival. Lisa wept and looked up at the stars and howled. "Why Lord Lupus? Why have you chosen me?"

The pup's ears unsealed when she heard her mother's howl. The pup was confused. One minute she had been warm and everything was quiet, but now she was cold and everything had come to life. The pup felt the scruff of her neck being released and whined. She felt a rough surface under her paws and coked her head toward the Obea who darted off. "Good bye," the Obea called.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolves of the Beyond!**

**Chapter Two**

**The River**

The pup whined for her mother's warmth as the water rose touching her paws. She paused at the feeling. Confused, the pup tried to stand but she lost her footing and tumbled into the water. She let out a loud yelp as the water closed in around her. She thrashed at the water, breaking through the surface. She continued to claw the water, her head bobbing above the water as she was swept down the river. Suddenly the pup's eyes burst open as teeth clamped down on the scruff of her neck. She felt herself being lifted out of the water and thrown to shore. She hit the sand hard. She laid there, stunned, for several seconds, but once she came to her senses she jumped to her feet and raced down the shore line and hid behind a rock. Slowly, the pup peeked her eyes over the rock to see a cougar following her paw prints. She held her breath as two deep green eyes peered down at her.

Lisa left the pack almost immediately after the announcement to the pack of her giving birth to a malcadh. She followed her distant scent to the den she had found for whelping. From there, she followed the obea's scent at attack speed to the river. She quickly caught her pup's scent. She paced the riverbank and crossed it trying to find her, but she could tell she was too late. Lisa hung her head. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. _What monstrous creatures would kill the young of their own kind? _She wondered.

"I'm sorry," Lisa wept. "I'm sorry it was you."

She looked up. _I will meet you, _she thought, _when my time comes I will meet you in the cave of souls, mother and united, and never to be parted. _She looked ahead. _Until then I will try and find my mate, we will leave the packs together as loners….Outcasts. We will raise our litter malcadh or not. We will. I'll find him. _

She dipped her head to the river. "I will never forget you, my Kallica."


	4. Very Important Authors Note

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey, everybody, I have some very important information concerning this story. I'm going to discontinue this story. I'm doing this because it's too similar to the actual Wolves of the Beyond.**

**However, I'm going to post a new story about Wolves of the Beyond. It's going to have the same characters as this one (except Stella), but a different plot. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story, and look at my new story. It'll be posted in about a week. (To celebrate the end of summer.)**


End file.
